1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an optical touch panel and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an optical touch panel including a light-sensitive oxide semiconductor transistor and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch screens are devices that directly receive input data when a display screen thereof is touched by a hand or an object, determine the location of the touch, and perform specific processing in response to the touch. A touch screen may be formed by attaching a touch panel to a general display panel. A touch panel can be classified into a resistive overlay type, a capacitive overlay type, a surface acoustic wave (SAW) type, an infrared beam type, and a piezoelectric type. From among these types, the resistive overlay type touch panel has been widely used. In line with the technological advancements, various types of touch panels have been embodied, and thus the prices thereof have decreased, thereby increasing the use of touch screens. Recently, an in-cell type touch screen, in which a touch sensor is integrally formed in a pixel of a display panel, has been developed.
A conventional touch screen needs to be directly touched by a human's hand or a pen. Accordingly, a resistive overlay type touch panel, which is the most widely used type of touch panel, has a problem in that upper and lower conductive layers may be damaged due to external pressure. Although the resistive overlay type touch panel may have an excellent sensing effect, a user needs to be relatively close to the touch panel. Accordingly, a touch panel can be used only in a small-sized or middle-sized display, for example, a general desktop computer, a notebook computer, or a portable device, for example, a mobile phone or a navigation device. However, as display devices become larger, it may be difficult to use a touch panel when a distance between the display device and a user is increased.